tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Fall
Aegra peered over the edge one final time, the sheer cliff dropping to a dizzying height and a fall that would leave you broken if not dead regardless of your fortitude. Below her the orc warband marched up the mountain, a small group but more than a match for the defences of the small village that had settled in this pass. '' ''"Are you sure about this Gerath? I mean I've never even ''heard of this spell, could you not simply drop me slowly and let me get my bearings?" Aegra asked, still looking down at the near hundred foot drop to where Gerath had decided would be the point of ambush in front of the orcs.'' "I could..." the young tiefling replied unfurling a scroll to confirm its contents, "but then they would have a lovely view of your pink skin as you descend safely into their pikes, assuming their bowmen don't poke a few holes in your shiny armour and you die before you can reach them." "Okay okay!" the paladin let out a sigh, closing her eyes so as she prayed to Mar, "Well is there anything you need to do, some hand movements or sprinkle me with shavings of metal from a hammer's head?" "Yes there are some vocal components, but that's it..." the tiefling crept up behind his companion, "oh except this one element that is quite critical." "What is it?" the human opened her eyes and turned, surprised to find the sorcerer right behind her. "This!" with that the tiefling pushed the paladin, the shock on her face turning to hatred as she saw his mischievous grin. Gerath's lips quickly formed into shapes, creating noises that Aegra would have been unable to understand even if she had been listening and not falling backwards off a cliff-face. '' ''She turned in the air so that her fist was pointed in front of her as she fell, she did not know why she adopted this ludicrous position, as if she was planning on punching the ground in order to subdue it, but it was the stance she took. She always knew she would go out punching. She laughed as she collided with the earth, a burst of energy shooting out from her as she connected, the orcs (whom she had completely forgotten about as she fell), were exactly where Gerath had hoped, the shock wave bursting out from Aegra sending them toppling over. She drew her greatsword, the thrill of the fall spurring her to fight as she waited for her fallen foes to stand... '' '''School' transmutation; Level bard 3, sorcerer/wizard 3 Casting Time 1 immediate action Components V Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Targets one Medium creature or 2 Small creatures per level, no two of which may be more that 20ft apart. Duration until landing or 1 round/level Saving Throw '''Will negates (harmless); '''Spell Resistance yes Functions similar to ''Feather Fall ''except the affected creatures or objects fall at the same speed they were travelling at when the spell was cast and continue to gather momentum. The subjects still however take no damage upon landing while the spell is in effect and instead all their momentum is transferred into the ground on which they landed creating a shock wave of magical energy that bursts out from beneath them in a 20ft burst centred on the target's landing site. Creatures within the burst (excluding the spell's target) must take a Reflex saving throw of 10 + your INT/CHA Mod + the spell's level. The shock wave affects only creatures standing on the ground within the power’s area. Creatures that fail their saves are thrown to the ground, are prone, and take 1d6 points of damage per 10ft you descended by when this spell was activated, creatures that pass take half damage and are not knocked prone. The spell affects one or more Medium or smaller creatures (including gear and carried objects up to each creature's maximum load), or the equivalent in larger creatures: a Large creature counts as two Medium creatures, a Huge creature counts as four Medium creatures, and so forth. For each size category about Medium a creature affected by this spell is, double the size of the burst attack when they land. For every size category below medium they are, divide it by two for a minimum of 5ft.Category:SpellsCategory:Homerules Category:Magic